Like a Porcelain Doll
by lovemeifyoudare
Summary: Subaru couldn't take the life Seishirou has chosen for him anymore. He knew he couldn't die since he wanted to preserve 'his eye'. And so he Wishes...


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Summary: After the battle for the end of the world Subaru could not take the life Seishirou chose for him. He Wished to be turned into…**

**Chapter 1: My New Wish**

The man in the long black caught the attention of most of the people there. His skin was as pale as porcelain, his lips as read as petals of a rose and, his eyelids thick and long, something that made women everywhere jealous and his eyes…

It was no wonder that people often described him to be a porcelain doll. He was extraordinarily pretty but it wasn't only because of his features that made people think of this. It was his eyes. They were an odd colour, one of them green while the other gold but as pretty as the colour was his eyes looked dead. Dead as a porcelain doll. Sometimes people felt tempted to come up to him to check whether he was still alive and if it wasn't for the occasional blinking of his eyelids people would have thought he was actually a porcelain doll.

Most of the time passer bys would see this 'porcelain doll' sitting under a sakura tree…just sitting, only sitting and nothing else. Once in a while his gaze will turn to the tree and he'd caress it gently…oh so gently. As though the tree was his only friend in the world. And maybe it was? No one knew. No one dared to ask nor did they dare approach him. So most of the time people just stare at his beauty wondering to themselves what had happened to that particular sad porcelain doll.

xXx

The woman inside the shop watched her 'helper' clean her shop in amusement. He was grumbling as usual but no matter how often he whined or grumbled she'd always find it amusing. She wished she could continue watching him but she has business to attend to.

"Why do I always have to always…

Her 'helper' stopped mid-sentence as the woman suddenly stood from her chair and walked away from him.

"Yuuko-san?"

"We have a customer soon Watanuki. I need to prepare myself."

Watanuki blinked then continued to sweep the floor after hearing her words. He had been with her for far too long to be surprised by her words.

xXx

The man walked and walked and walked. Not knowing where his feet were taking him but not really caring. He wouldn't even care if his feet had taken him straight to an oncoming car. He wouldn't mind dying. The only reason he's trying to live is because of 'his eye'. Only because of 'his eye'. Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he killed people, it didn't matter that every time he did it his victims will always cry or beg for him to spare them, it didn't matter that with every killing blow he dies a little more…

He came to a halt in front of a strange looking Japanese traditional home. He blinked a few times then recognizes the place immediately. It was a shop. A shop that fulfills wishes. Wishes…he remembered coming there once asking for 'him' to be revived but the woman, or rather witch had said that the price he'd have to pay was too high, that he couldn't pay it. Why had his feet taken him here again? He was about to leave when two girls appeared out of no where and were quick to pull him inside. He didn't resist. He hadn't the energy to. He didn't say a word to their happy chattering and once inside the shop he came face to face with a beautiful woman dressed in a fancy kimono.

"What do you want with me this time Yuuko-san?" his voice just like his eyes seems dead. The woman was sitting on a chair while she held a cup filled with sake. If she had noticed the dead tone in his voice she did not show it on her face.

"No Subaru. It's rather what you want that's important." She said as she swirled the contents of her drink.

"I already told you want I want Yuuko-san. You told me that it was an impossible wish. There's nothing else that I'd wish for."

"If that is true you would not have entered this shop." Yuuko-san said her expression enigmatic. For the first time in centuries the man felt tempted to roll her eyes. He didn't need any of this. He didn't need riddles to complicate his…life.

Was it really a life? No, his mind decided, it definitely wasn't. He had no life. It was as if his soul was ripped from his body and yet he couldn't die. Die…no he couldn't wish for that. He couldn't because of 'his eye'. As long as he had that 'eye' he could never…

But it was so hard. He wanted to preserve 'his eye', to make sure no harm comes to it but he…no 'he' wanted him to have it. He will take good care of it only…

He couldn't bare the pain. Everyday it was a hard task not to take a knife and plunge it through his heart. So maybe…

It was crazy. It was insane! But he…he was already insane. He couldn't bare living without him or without his twin. They were his life and they had died a long time ago…and so…why not? It's not like anybody would care. It's not like he cares. Besides Seishirou had told him before that he was just like a glass cup…an object.

"Turn me into a doll. That is my wish. The fight for the end of the world has ended so there is no need for me in this world anymore." He finally said. It was the only way. The only way to preserve 'his eye' without feeling the awful pain.

Yuuko-san smiled at him but he thought for a second there he saw pain in her eyes as though she actually cared for him.

"There is a price." She finally said as she sipped her sake.

"I'll pay any price!" He exclaimed, for once his voice didn't sound dead but desperate.

Yuuko-san looked at him then and there was no mistaking the sorrow in her eyes. She nodded and told him the price. He agreed and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime he had hope.

xXx

_30 years later…_

The boy yawned, still feeling sleepy. He would have continued sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that his parents were both singing a birthday song. Loudly. Extremely loudly. He tried to shut their annoying voices by covering his ears with his pillow but somehow he didn't manage to. He threw the pillow against the wall, annoyed and was about to shout at his parents to shut the hell up when he noticed the HUGE chocolate cake in his mother's hands. He blinked, then grinned remembering that today was his birthday. He was turning 8 this year. No wonder his parents were singing damn birthday songs in the morning.

"Gimme cake!!" he demanded as he jumped out of bed and ran towards his mother. His tiny hands made to grab the cake but his mother moved it out of his way. He pouted when he noticed his mother won't let him reach it.

"Now patience Seishirou-kun. You'll get the cake later. We have guests arriving soon. So hurry up and dress properly and come downstairs alright?"

Seishirou felt like groaning. He didn't care about guests he wanted cake!

His father tapped his nose, producing a sound of annoyance from Seishirou and said "Do what your mother says. The faster you get prepared, the faster you'll get the cake AND presents."

Seishirou nodded and as soon as his parents left him to change he felt tempted to roll his eyes. Really, like any of his relative's present ever interested him. Oh sure they were expensive but he couldn't find them remotely interesting. Of course that PlayStation console his uncle gave him last year had caught his attention for a full two days but after that he couldn't give a damn about it. The only thing he looked forward to was his cake. That was all…and maybe the fact that he was always one year closer to leave his parents' home. Not that he hated them…but he didn't love them either. They were just, like his presents, objects and they could be damn annoying objects when they want to.

But of course it was his duty as their son to try to pretend to 'love' them and obey them as long as it doesn't displease him that much. And so he went to his closet and took out the suit his mother had bought for him and slipped it on while his other hand was busy combing his hair. He could hear noises downstairs and assumed that the guests have arrived.

Once he thought he was presentable enough he ran downstairs only to be greeted by his relatives. He smiled that charming, sweet smile that everyone adored and told each and everyone of them that he was delighted to have them come to their home.

"Isn't he just adorable! Haruhi-chan you must be proud to have him as a son!" one of his aunties exclaimed, her voice shrill. Annoying really.

"Of course! And he's turn 8 this year! It feels like only yesterday Seishirou-kun was a tiny toddler!"

Again Seishirou felt tempted to roll his eyes. Does she always have to say that? He wished he could tell her to shut up and give him his cake already. Instead he smiled and pretended to be embarrassed by her comment which only resulted in her auntie pinching his cheek.

xXx

It was a while before they decided to have the cake. Seishirou felt displeased that he had to share his cake but his mother made sure to give him two huge slices of cake and that made him feel slightly better. Besides once they'd leave he'd make sure to devour the rest of the cake that was still on the dining table.

"Alright Seishirou-kun time to open your presents!" His parents both said simultaneously. Their relatives agreed and some of them clapped in enthusiasm.

_Oh yippee…_a little voice inside his head said. He obediently walked to the table filled with presents and diligently opened every single one of the presents, making sure to thank each relative after opening their gift. As usual there was nothing that interested him. Except for what Uncle Shibata gave him…an assortment of chocolates from New Zealand!

He had thought that he'd finish unwrapping every single present but knew he was wrong when his mother brought a large wrapped box out. "Alright Seishirou-kun time to open our present!" his mother exclaimed as she placed the large box on his lap. His father who was holding the video camera recorded the box that his mother handed and Seishirou. He smiled at his mother and looked at the box, sighed and opened it.

It took a while to unwrap the wrapping paper and when it was done he stared at the content.

It was a porcelain doll. A doll? What did his parents think he was…a girl?!? He wanted to shout at them for being idiotic only…something stopped him.

He continued to stare at the doll in the box. The doll was wearing a normal shirt and pants but even so it was so…so…beautiful. It had such a beautiful pale complexion, his lips were as red as petals of a rose and his eyelashes long and thick but that wasn't what caught his attention. His eyes…his left one was as green as emeralds while his right eye…was gold, gold as his eyes were. Somehow the doll felt familiar, as though he's seen this doll before. He held the doll in his arms and brought it nearer to his face. One of his hands went to caress the doll's golden eye and trailed down to the doll's hands. There on both of the doll's hands were inverted pentagrams, pentacles to be more exact and somehow Seishirou felt pleased to see them. He caressed them, completely oblivious of his surroundings.

"Oh my, such a lovely porcelain doll! May I see it?" One of his relatives reached out to touch it only to have Seishirou-kun move it out of her grasp.

"Don't you dare touch it! It's mine!" Seishirou's tone was so cold then it froze everyone in the room.

"I…I'm glad you like it Seishirou-kun. I found it in this odd shop. It was so lovely I just had to get it for you." Haruhi-chan explained warily, still shocked by his son's previous behaviour.

Upon hearing his mother's explanation everyone seemed to snap out of it and laughed cautiously before they resumed their activities. But Seishirou didn't care. He kept staring at his doll. Somehow he felt as though he knew that doll. Instantly, strange images came to his mind. A boy with green eyes that held so many emotions in them and then a boy with the same green eyes running along a subway…a man with such sorrowful green eyes…

He hugged the doll then and closed his eyes as though savouring the moment. He'll never be parted with this doll, he vowed then. Never.

"So Seishirou-kun, are you going to give a name to that doll?" his father asked as he placed a hand on his small shoulder. Somehow his father felt as though it was a bad idea to give him that doll but kept it to himself. After all it was just a doll. What harm could it bring?

"Subaru. His name is Subaru…Subaru…" His father looked at his son intently. Right then Seishirou-kun looked more like a man than a child of eight. Odd.

Seishirou noticed his father's gaze but he didn't care. He continued to hug the doll. For the first time in his life he had found an object that he truly found interesting.

xXx


End file.
